Power Rangers: UltiStrikers
Power Rangers: UltiStrikers is an animated Power Rangers series created by Billy2009 where its is produced by Saban Entertainment/Brands, and Marathon Media where its is also an crossover series, its tells the story of six characters from both tv shows (both cartoons and live-action) and video games where fights the evil Darkor as the Power Rangers: UltiStrikers. This is the first Power Rangers series to be adapted into an anime Super Sentai series, Kyukyoku Sentai Omegaranger while its is the first Power Rangers series to be animated and also the first Power Rangers to feature six characters to be on an six-people Power Rangers team. UltiStrikers sometimes both strongly and hardly burrow the elements from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1-3), Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo, Power Rangers: Turbo, Power Rangers: In Space, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers: Time Force, Power Rangers: Wild Force, Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, Power Rangers: S.P.D., Power Rangers: Mystic Force, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, Power Rangers: RPM, Power Rangers: Samurai/Super Samurai, Power Rangers: Megaforce/Super Megaforce, and Power Rangers: Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge. Synopsis Years has passed after the event of Countdown to Destruction, Angel Grove was rebuild where its become an huge attraction to many people cause of its history of being protect by the Power Rangers. Than, an new evil has raised, an demon named Darkor who attacks Angel Grove, six characters from both tv shows (both cartoons and live-action) and video games was bought here together by Alpha 6 where he give them morphers where they become an brand new team of Power Rangers know as the Power Rangers: UltiStrikers, those heroes are ready to stop Darkor and his army to take over the world. Characters Rangers * Ryu Hoshi/Red UltiStrikers Ranger: * Huey Freeman/Black UltiStrikers Ranger: * Ness/Blue UltiStrikers Ranger: * Wendy Cordoruy/Green UltiStrikers Ranger: * Alexandra "Alex"/Yellow UltiStrikers Ranger: * Kim Crawford/White UltiStrikers Ranger: * Drako/Gold UltiStrikers Ranger (1): * Jack Brewer/Gold UltiStrikers Ranger (2): * Shining Armor/Silver UltiStrikers Ranger: * Candence/Magenta UltiStrikers Ranger: * Phoenix/Pink UltiStrikers Ranger: * Rhinox/Teal UltiStrikers Ranger: * Drilling/Purple UltiStrikers Ranger: Allies * Alpha 6: * Tommy Oliver: * Zen-Aku: * Stanford "Stan" Pines: * Grunkle Stan Pines: * Ken Masters: Supporting Characters * Villains * Darkor: An demon who attacked and conquered Earth many years ago, until he was defeated and sealed away an group of warriors who wield the power of the UltiStrikers. Than, he was free where he attacks Earth, once again with his minions and an army of Darklings. He is very clam where he nice to his minions. But, he can be an bit merciless and brutal when its come to fighting. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. * Finster: Before being bought back to life by Darkor, Finstar was one of Rita Repulsa's minion who is the monster maker. Until, he was turn to dust by the Z-Wave. Until, he was bought back to life by Darkor, Darkor was kinda amazed of the monster he make and uses the monster that never fights the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers before, Finster never fights. Voiced by Robert Axelrod. * Ecliptor: Before being bought back to life by Darkor, Ecliptor was one of the most lethal fighters in the know universe and the veteran of countless battles. He raised Astronema after she was kidnapped by Darkonda, teaching her to be evil where he become her second-in-command. He battles the Space Rangers until he was turn into dust by the Z-Wave after he see Andros delivered her sister to an mortal wound where she lay dying. Than, he was bought back to life by Darkor, he is serve as Darkor's second-in-command. He has a strong rivalry with Ness. Voiced by Lex Lang. * Hexuba: Before being bought back to life by Darkor, Hexuba serves as a sorceress for Captain Mutiny and hid in an abandoned ship in Terra Venture where she battles the Lost Galaxy Rangers, she uses a magic spell to revived the fallen monsters that the Lost Galaxy Rangers has beaten to wear them out and destroy them. Than, she was would by Kai in her mansion. Than, she grew into a giant where she was destroy by them when their uses their megazords to destroy her. Than, she was bought back to life by Darkor where she serves as Darkor's sorceress where she uses her magic spell to make the monster grow into giants. She has a strongly rivalry with Wendy and Alex. Voiced by Rajia Baroudi. * Nayzor: Before being bought back to life by Darkor, Nayzor was fight bought back to life by Master Org to destroy the Wild Force Rangers where its unleashing Zen-Aku. Than, he erase Zen-Aku's memories when he start to remember so he won't remember. Nayzor later obtains him to steal the animal crystals where he uses them to create Quadra Org. However, the Org was beaten by the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, Merrick Baliton, who also take over Nayzor, he crown was used by Toxica where she become the General Org Nerconomica. he was revive again by Master Org as Super Nayzor where he defeat most of the Wild Force Rangers until he was destroy by the hands of the Isis Megazord. Than, revive once again in his normal form during the ceremony of the Org Heart, he was defeat once again. But, was appears later as a part of Master Org's new body. Than, he was bought back to life by Darkor, he serve as Darkor's third-in-command where he has a strong rivalry with Huey. Voiced by Ken Merclx. * Levira: * Bill Cipher: * * Darklings: Monsters * Grim Reaper (1-2) * Knightox (3) * Redestroyer (4) * Blue Eye (5) * Scatterbrain (6) * Konigax the Hunter (7) * Skelemurai (8) * Magicipher (9) * Goblin (10) * Madame Beautiugly (11) * Blacklaw (12) * Hammeron (13) * Kaizak the Hunter (13-14) * Yellowmon (15) * Gamer (16) * Mr. Fightacus (17) * Scavenger (18-20) * Ravager (18-19) * Savager (18-19) * Goldlok (21) * Forkliftor (22) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Arsenal * UltiStriker Morphers * UltiStriker Sabers * UltiStriker Guns * Super UltiStriker Blaster ** UltiStriker Blaster *** Lion Bazooka *** Gorilla Cannon *** Swordfish Sword *** Deer Cutters *** Falcon Bow *** Tiger Claw ** UltiStrikeFighter StrikeBlaster *** Dragon Blade *** Unicorn Blasters *** Phoenix Shooter *** Rhino Axe/Axezooka *** Mole Driller * UltiStriker Armor Zords & Megazords * UltiStriker Ultrazord ** Super UltiStriker Megazord *** UltiStriker Megazord **** Red Lion Zord **** Black Gorilla Zord **** Blue Swordfish Zord **** Green Deer Zord **** Yellow Falcon Zord **** White Tiger Zord *** UltiStrikeFighter Megazord **** Gold Dragon Zord **** Silver Unicorn Zord **** Magenta Allicorn Zord **** Pink Phoenix Zord **** Teal Rhino Zord **** Purple Mole Zord * Orange Pegasus Zord * Lime Lizard Zord * Cyan Dolphin Zord * Navy Shark Zord * Crimson Tyrannosaurus-Zord * Bronze Triceratops Zord * Gray Plesiosaurus Zord * Lavender Ptreadactyl Zord * Brown Stegosaurus * Rainbow Dragon Zord * Rainbow DragoStriker Megazord * Alternate Combination: UltiStriker Megazord Pegasus Flight Mode * Alternate Combination: UltiStriker Megazord Lizard Fighter Mode * Alternate Combination: UltiStriker Megazord DolpShark Diver Mode * Alternate Combination: UltiStrikeFighter Megazord Pegasus Flight Mode * Alternate Combination: UltiStrikeFighter Megazord Lizard Fighter Mode * Alternate Combination: UltiStrikeFighter Megazord DolpShark Diver Zord * Alternate Combination: UltiStriker Megazord Rainbow Wing Mode * Alternate Combination: UltiStrikeFighter Megazord Rainbow Wing Mode Episodes # UltiStrikers, Part 1: # UltiStrikers, Part 2: # Working Together: # Rookie in Red: # Blue Streak: # When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?: # The Hunt is On: # Return of an Old Enemy: # Troubles with Magic: # Go for the Green: # Kim's Choices: # Breaking Black: # The Main Hunter, Part 1: # The Main Hunter, Part 2: # Yellow Ranger To the Rescue: # All Fun and Game: # Showdown: # The Newcomers, Part 1: # The Newcomers, Part 2: # The Newcomers, Part 3: # An Golden Homecoming: # Love Is in the Air: # Silver Lining: # Magenta Powers: # Phoenix's Fight Back!: # Rhinox's Who?: # Journey Into the Underground, Part 1: # Journey Into the Underground, Part 2: # Hexuba's Graveyard: # The Wrath of Bill Cipher!: # Law of the Jungle, Part 1: # Law of the Jungle, Part 2: # Weirdmageddon, Part 1: # Weirdmageddon, Part 2: # Weirdmageddon, Part 3: # Aftermath, Part 1: # Aftermath, Part 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials *